Homing pigeons are able to return to their lofts even when displaced hundreds of miles into a region where they have never been before. Yet despite years of intensive investigation, the sensory basis of pigeon's navigation is still unknown. While it has been suggested that pigeons might base their navigation on the sun in much the way that human navigators do, it is now generally agreed that although pigeons do use the use the sun as a compass reference, it is not the basis of their navigation. It has recently been demonstrated that pigeons are often disoriented by applied magnetic fields. In fact when the sun is obscured, an applied magnetic field of 0.6 Gauss with its North pole up often leads pigeons to fly 180 away from the correct direction to the loft. This proposal seeks support for a continuation of this research and a further exploration of the pigeons orientation in response to magnetic fields. We will follow free flying pigeons equipped with Helmholtz coils in order to assess their ability to navigate. And we will continue our work on orientation cages to give us greater control over the cues pigeons respond to while homing.